


Work of Art

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: River's painting techniques can be quite stimulating
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne





	Work of Art

Zoe laughed as the paintbrush glided over her stomach. “Are you finished?”

“It just needs a few more touches.” River drew back and eyed the creation critically.

 _“Wo de ma_ ,” breathed Zoe as River drew spirals over one nipple and then the other with the paintbrush. The soft bristles teased each nipple into hardness. “River,” she whispered.

“So impatient.”

“You’re driving me crazy.”

“Shh. It just needs an artist’s signature,” said River.

Zoe felt the smooth strokes of the brush against the inside of her right thigh.

“Done now?”

“You’re beautiful,” said River, kissing her. “Next time we’ll use paint.”


End file.
